


Любопытство сгубило кошку

by Kommissar_261



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kommissar_261/pseuds/Kommissar_261
Summary: Банти приходит в больницу повидать Отца Брауна , а когда уходила, внимание ее привлек доктор, направляющийся к Падре.
Relationships: Father Brown/M. Hercule Flambeau
Kudos: 5





	Любопытство сгубило кошку

Банти сидит у постели Отца Брауна, слушая его рассказ о том, как ему удалось избежать смерти, и как его в очередной раз спас Эркюль Фламбо.  
\- По-моему, вы им слишком часто восхищаетесь, - замечает девушка, - не забывайте, он - преступник!  
\- И мой друг.  
Банти только пожимает плечами, совершенно не разделяя его мысли.  
\- Он - вор! Ему нельзя верить...  
Но на губах отца задумчивая улыбка, и мисс Уиндермир решает, что ей уже пора.  
\- Я вас навещу завтра, - обещает она, улыбаясь священнику.  
Когда Банти доходит до дверей, в палату заходит доктор. Его внешность, с виду - совершенно обычная, чем-то озадачивает девушку. Краем глаза она замечает, как доктор присаживается на кровать Отца, и лицо преподобного становится очень серьезным. Банти невольно задерживается у дверей, пронизанная любопытством, прячась от посторонних глаз, сама того не замечая.  
Доктор наклоняется к падре, и взгляд девушки становится влажным - она видит, как тот, кто называл себя "доктором" медленно целует Отца Брауна. И девушка тихо охает, закрывая ладонью рот.  
  
\- Я благодарен, что вы спасли меня.  
\- Разве я мог иначе?  
Падре задумался.  
\- Вы могли меня бросить...  
фламбо усмехнулся.  
\- Как же вас бросишь...  
Мужчина сел на край его кровати. По его лицу пронеслась судорога, и Падре встревожился.  
\- Вам больно?  
\- Только, когда смеюсь... ах...  
Фламбо отодвинул медицинский халат - алое пятно крови расплылось по его белоснежной рубашке. Браун осторожно коснулся его рукой.  
\- Вам нужна медицинская помощь!  
\- Уже не помогут.  
Падре закусил губу.  
\- Мне нужно от вас кое-что...  
Он взглянул в голубые встревоженные глаза священнослужителя, а затем протянул руку и коснулся его лица.  
\- Я сделаю все, что вы захотите... - начал Отче, но мягкое прикосновение к губам тут же остановило его, заставив немедленно смутиться.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы вы провели мои похороны, - заговорчески произносит Фламбо.  
А затем целует его - краешком губ, неспешно и робко, так, чтобы падре не смел его проклинать, чтобы сам, наконец, ему ответил, чтобы понял, наконец, как для него это важно...  
\- Вы... не... умрете... - выдыхает раскраневшийся священник, ловя ртом воздух, после головокружительного медового поцелуя.  
\- Нет, - отодвигается Фламбо, стараясь сохранять самообладание, - но с вашей помощью...  
Они снова сталкиваются взглядами, и Браун выдерживает это испытание: карие глаза пронизывают теплотой и настойчивостью, и Отец сжимает под одеялом кулаки.  
\- Хорошо, - шепчет падре, чувствуя, как пересохло во рту, - я помогу вам, только больше не...  
Но Эркюль снова целует его.


End file.
